Unconditional love Are you ready to loose her?
by chocolate fountain
Summary: After Anna fell unconscious from James's attack, Emmett scares her off to keep her safe but when James's shows up and does more then torturing to her, how will it end? A carry on from "Mortality won't last forever... eventually the vampires will come


Unconditional love…

Are you ready to loose her?

Anna's perspective

As I opened my eyes my head spun with dizziness as I saw 7 vampires leaning forward to awake me.

"Well maybe we should chuck water on her." Rosalie suggested staring at Emmett.

"No!" Emmett roared.

"Look, look she's waking up!" Alice cheered.

"Easy" Carlisle said and held my shoulders behind me and then left with Esme.

"Lets get you up." Edward said and helped the others lift me to the surface.

The dizziness had worn off but not the sickness, my hand flung to my head and the other to comfort my stomach.

"You took a hard fall." Bella said pushing through the others.

"What happened?" I asked as Emmett grabbed hold of my waist as I went to fall.

"You don't remember?" Jasper asked.

"Well sort of?" I said confused trying to remember. "I was looking at Emmett and then he flew through the window and I just remember flying and then crashing into something, that's it." I said still rubbing my head to find an answer.

"I'll get you some water." Alice suggested but did not wait for a reply.

I looked around the room to see the smashed mirror still in pieces on the floor.

"Sorry, we should have cleaned it up." Jasper said kindly.

"No, no its fine." I said realising I must have made him feel bad.

Alice came blundering in with the water.

"There you go." She said gently but firmly passing it to me and then reaching down to grasp Jasper's hand.

Emmett UN carefully threw himself on the sofa and rubbed his head in shame.

"Maybe." Alice paused. "We should dine in the kitchen." She said making hand gestures to the other room.

"Subtle Alice." Rosalie said and strolled out of the room.

Everyone followed her out and then disappeared.

I slowly made my way closer to Emmett.

"I'm, sorry." He said but still refusing to raise his head.

"For what?" I asked confused. Emmett did a cruel chuckle and stood up as I sat down.

"You just don't get it. He could have killed you." He said.

"Yes? But he didn't." I said gently and smiled.

He did not smile; he flung his hand across the mantelpiece, which left the ornaments smashing to the floor. I didn't move or gasp but I did hesitate. I saw Bella appear at the door looking concerned but I just nodded and she understood that I was fine.

"I just, just don't want anything to happen to you!" Emmett shouted looking out the window refusing to look at me.

"It won't, not while I'm with you." I said and walked closer to him.

"No! Its all because of me!" He yelled and looked at me hurtful.

I was about to speak but he would not let me.

"I would like you to leave now." He said and walked past me into the kitchen.

I marched in and declared for an answer.

"Excuse me?" I asked appearing at the door.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand who grabbed Rosalie's hand and they exited.

"Now look what you've done!" Emmett roared.

Edward rushed Bella out.

"WHAT I'VE DONE!" I screamed.

"They have left because you refuse to believe that I'm safer with you then ANYONE!" I said trying to not shout but I failed miserably.

"No, no you're not safe here. As long as I'm with you they will hunt you and search everywhere! They will kill one's you love, just to get to you." Emmett said lowering his voice slightly.

"What so if I leave then they won't come after me?" I asked but did not give him chance to reply.

"BECAUSE THEY WILL!" I yelled.

"Dam it Anna!" He yelled and marched out of the room and into the lounge where the others were, I followed him.

"Well look's like were moving again." Edward said but politely.

"No, please don't leave on my account." I said.

"We weren't going to anyway." Rosalie said.

"Stop it!" Alice said glaring at her. Rosalie signed but understood.

"Get out, please." Emmett said but not joking.

"What?" Bella asked before I could.

"Your sister has to leave she's in danger here." Emmett said not taking his eyes off Bella.

"Emmett." Edward started to say but before he could say the rest Emmett interrupted.

"Get out or." Emmett stopped.

"Or what?" I said chuckling.

"Or I'll make you." Emmett said forcefully, my joking smile had turned into a scared frown. I had never been scared off Emmett, well not until now.

"I don't want you anymore." Emmett said to me.

"Emmett, there's no need for that." Jasper said.

"No there is, she needs to know the truth. I never loved you. You're just a pathetic human." He said and looked into my eyes.

I could feel the piercing tears dripping down my soft skin. I stepped backwards as I shook my head trying not to believe it.

"No." I cried rubbing the tears. "You just want to keep me safe, you don't mean it!" I screamed as more tears fell down my face.

"James can have you, anyone can. I don't care anymore, about you or what happens. This whole thing was just a misunderstanding." He cruelly stated.

"Then say it." I sniffled. "Say it right to me." I said walking closer.

"I hate you." He said with no sympathy or mercy on my feelings.

Just for a moment I stared into his eyes, the hatred glowed. I stepped backwards with the tears blinding me until I felt the door and then ran out. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew that the one thing to me now didn't even matter.

I kept running straight and ended up going through the forest and stopped by a small river where there was a bench.

As I gently sat down the tears were still piercing into my skin and my cry screamed out to be loved again. As I looked up I saw a dark figure in front of me.

"Well, well its Emmett's girl." James said as he showed himself to me in the sun.

I gasped and stood up, he did not attempt to stop me. My hand flung to my eyes and wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong? The vampire left you already?" He said laughing.

"Go on then, do whatever you wanted to do. Take me back to your hide out or just kill me here?" I asked. He looked stunned.

"Well, if only all my victims were this forthcoming." He said circling round me.

I gulped.

"Why don't we get the vampire's attention?" James stated as a rhetorical question and then before I could move I felt his firm, sharp hands around my waist and he was running with me.

I dropped onto a hard marble floor, and looked up to see James locking a bedroom door.

"I think it's cosy in here, don't you?" He said moving closer towards me.

I rose.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Some old house." He said and his eyes turned a vicious red.

"So would you're vampire know if you were in, danger?" He asked me.

"He dosen't care." I said remembering his words. "He hates me." I looked down.

"No he dosen't, he loves you. That's why this is going to be fun." James said forcefully pushing me onto the bed.

"NO!" I screamed, but no one could hear me he just vulgarly laughed.

He was to strong and I was to week, his hands were holding mine down and his legs were making mine unable to move. Before I knew it my clothes were being ripped off and my cries for help were no use. The pain was growing, as his daggering moves were unpleasant. I screamed and cried but no one came, I could not stop him, I begged him to but he would not listen.

Morning

As I opened my eyes I was still lying on the bed. My hand unravelled and the blood dripped off my palm where I had been digging in my nails.

"He didn't come." James said entering the room.

I didn't move, my head stayed pressed up against the pillow and my body was frozen still.

"Well?" He said waiting for me to reply. I closed my eyes tightly and a tear ran down.

I started to hum a tune out loud to make his blistering voice disappear.

He grabbed my arm and rolled me over to face him.

"I don't like it when people ignore me!" He yelled and gripped tightly to my wrists.

I looked at him with the hatred Emmett did to me and spat in his face. He did not move just used one of his arms to wipe it away.

"You're not going anywhere until you get your vampire to call round." James said and left the room.

I flew up and staggered to the door that was bolted.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. "EMMETT!" I cried but it was no good. I fell to the floor and grabbed my knees and swayed softly waiting for a solution.

The door suddenly opened and a tall red head lady appeared. I shot up and ran to her.

"Please, you have to help me." I cried.

She bolted the door again when she was inside.

"Did he?" The lady asked.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What you mean, rapped me?" I asked and she nodded. "Then yes." I said wiping away the tears.

"He didn't mean to, he just gets carried away." She said making up excuses.

"Are you and he?" I asked waiting. "A thing."

The lady chuckled.

"Well I suppose we are." She said.

"I'm Victoria." She said but then did not stay but walked out. As she locked the door I screamed after her.

"NO, WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I yelled and banged my fists against the door.

I turned around to see a dark figure standing over me.

"Just leave me alone, PLEASE!" I cried sliding down the door and on to the floor.

"Anna, its me. Emmett." He said standing out of the darkness and into the light. I went to run and snuggle into his chest but then remembered that he longer wanted me so I stopped my self.

"What do you want?" I said not rising up off the floor.

"To take you home." He said and knelt down by me.

"I didn't mean it Anna, none of it. I love you, and that's why I said it to make you disappear to keep you safe." He said stroking my wet cheek.

"Well it didn't work." I sniffled. "He still found me and put me through something worse than torture." I said standing up.

Emmett followed me as I walked across the room.

"What did he do?" Emmett said forceful and grasped his fists.

"Emmett." I said but not knowing how to tell him. "He rapped me." I said. The awkward silence filled the air. I saw his muscles tense and his eyes turn to an evil red, ready to kill.

"Get on my back and I'll get you to the others outside." He said, I didn't hesitate and leapt on.

When I reached the bottom Bella and Alice hugged me, I heard Emmett tell the others what he'd done to me and Bella and Alice over heard.

"WHAT!" Bella yelled.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme stay with Anna." Emmett said, no one wanted to disagree.

"Edward, Jasper and Carlisle you come with me." He said.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Oh not much, I' m just going to rip him apart with my bare teeth and burn that son of a bitch until his flesh melts off in front of me." Emmett gruesomely stated and walked off in front.

"Not much then." Jasper humoured as he caught up with them.

Alice grabbed my arm and Rosalie did the same to Bella and we were hauled into the car.

"I'll drive." Esme said as she climbed in.

We drove back to their house and on the way stopped off at the shops while Bella got a drink and I got my own useful item. When we arrived there we waited, waited and waited for Emmett and the others to arrive back but there was no sign.

"I'm just going to go loo." I said as the others nodded.

As I closed the door I pulled out of my pocket a straight, thin object. I waited for a couple of minutes hoping that it wouldn't take that long. A blue window appeared.

I was pregnant with James's child.


End file.
